


The wish

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: Everything has a price, even wishes...





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night It has started like any other...  
When the sun hid behind the sea and the moon appeared in the sky...  
But, soon, it changed...  
Stars started falling...  
Many, many bright stars...  
At a time like this, wishes could be easily made   
Wishes, that nothing else could be able to grant...  
Wishes of the heart itself...  
At the time, three nations had trouble sleeping...  
They were looking at the sky in sadness...  
They were thinking about how they failed...  
And lost what they cared most about...  
Just then...  
They saw the stars fall...  
And each one of them, told their most precious wish...  
A wish so precious, they would be glad to die for...  
They wanted it granted...  
They wanted nothing else but to see their wish granted...  
But, was it really worth it...?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal silent night...  
But, England couldn't sleep...  
And, Circus P-Karma could be suddenly heard...  
As he was thinking about America...  
About the git that was once his beloved colony...  
Why did he rebel against him...?  
Why did he left...?  
Was England such a bad brother to him...?  
Why, after all this time, England still wanted America to be his cute little colony, that he loved so much...?  
Just then, he saw the stars fall thought, at first he thought he didn't see it right...  
He was dead drunk on rum after all...  
But, they were really falling...  
England took a big breath...  
And made a wish...  
A wish for America to be his cute little colony again...  
And to never, ever think about leaving him ever again...  
England wanted his wish granted no matter what...  
Nothing could go wrong, right...?

It was a quiet night...  
But, China couldn't sleep...  
And, Amano Tsukiko - Chou was suddenly heard...  
As he was looking at the moon...  
The same moon, he and Japan looked at, so many years ago...  
When they were still brothers...  
When he was "ge-ge" and Japan was his cute "di-di"...  
How he loved those times...  
And how sad he felt when it all changed...  
When Japan betrayed him...  
When he suddenly attacked and hurt him...  
When he denied their brotherhood...  
When he started a war against him...  
When, China's heart broke to pieces...  
It was a horrible time...  
It's long gone now...  
But...  
They could never become brothers again...  
Then, China saw the stars falling, thought his tear strained eyes...  
They were beautiful...  
If only he could have looked at them together with his di-di...  
That's when, a wish was formed in his mind...  
He wished for Japan to be his cute di-di again...  
To be with him...  
And to have fun together...  
It was just a simple, precious wish...  
It could never go wrong...

It was a silent night...  
But, Italy couldn't sleep...  
And,Ji Pyeong Kyeon-Sad Romance was suddenly heard...  
As he was looking at stars...  
Was his long lost love one of them...?  
Was he watching over him now...?  
Did Holy Rome still love him, after all this time...?  
After all, he loved him since the 900s, right...?  
Then, why...?  
Why did he go to war...?  
Why did he never came back...?  
Even, after he promised him to...?  
Did Holy Rome really love him...?  
It was sad just to think about...  
Oh, a star is falling!  
Stars can grant wishes, right...?  
They can grant any wish your heart desires...  
Italy knew, what wish he wanted granted...  
No matter what...  
It was to see his love again...  
The small child with blond hair and blue eyes...  
He wished to see him...  
To hear him...  
To be able to hug him...  
Italy wanted him here...  
Together with him...  
It was a simple wish...  
Just a simple wish...  
A small wish...  
It won't go wrong, he was sure of it...


	3. Chapter 3

England's PoV:  
...Ugh...  
...  
...Bloody hell...  
...My head is killing me...  
...Did I get drunk again...?  
...Gah...!  
...And after I promised to never drink again!  
...Ugh...  
...Did I do something stupid, again...?  
...I will never hear the end of it...  
...Especially from that git America and the bloody frog...  
...  
...Need aspirin...  
Then, England grogilly opened his eyes. He somehow got from his bed and slowly went to his kitchen.  
-...Aspirin...Aspirin...-He whispered grogily, as he searched the place.-...Where in the queen's name did I put the bloody spirin...?  
-Here is the aspirin, sir England.-A young voice suddenly said. It sounded a little strange. England turned around fast.  
-America?!-He said in shock. Right before him, was a little America.-What happenned to you...?!  
...Bloody hell...!  
...Did I use magic to make him younger...?  
...And did I hear it right, or the git actually called me "Sir England"...?  
-I do not understand what you are talking about, sir England.-America said, still in a strange tone. Then, he showed England the aspirin.-I found your aspirin.  
-...T-thank you.-England said, as he took the aspirin from him. -And drop the "sir". Just call me England.  
-Yes, England.-America said, still with a strange tone.-Do you want me to bring you water?  
-Yes, thank you.-England said, still a little shocked. America went to bring a glass and started pouring water in it.  
...  
...America is here...  
...And, he is small...  
...He also talks strange...  
...  
...Maybe it is just my imagination...

China's PoV:  
...Sigh...  
...Today was another long night...  
...  
...This house is so empty now...  
...I loved it when we were all together...  
...It was hard and maddening at times...  
...To look after my younger siblings...  
...But, it was a good time...  
...  
...Now, it feels so lonely...  
...If only, we could go back to these times...  
...  
...I wonder, how they are doing...  
...Maybe I should check on them...  
-Ah!-A yell was suddenly heard.  
...What the...?!  
China ran to the yells's direction, a little scared. He was shocked, when he found the source of it.  
-Riben...?-China asked, surprised.-You are so little! How did it happen...?  
...Really...  
...What is going on here...?!  
...  
...He looks so cute, thought~  
...It brings back memories...  
-...Konichiwa...-Japan finally said, unsure.  
...Riben...?  
...Is it just me, or he actually sounds scared...?  
...  
...I am just getting old...  
There is no reason for Riben to be afraid of me!

Italy's Pov:  
V-ve...?  
...Is it morning already...?  
...I want to sleep some more!  
...Especially after...  
...S-Santa Roma...!  
...Why did you leave me...?  
...Wah!  
...  
...  
-Italien!-A voice was suddenly heard.  
...V-ve...?  
...Who is calling me...?  
-Italien!-A voice was heard again.-Are you okay...?  
...Germania...?  
...But, why does he sound so young...?  
-...Ciao Germania~-Italy said as he opened his eyes. Then, his eyes widened.  
-Italien, are you feeling alright...?-Germany asked, with a young sounding voice.-You were turning a lot in your sleep! Did you have a nightmare...?  
...Germania...?  
...Why does he look just like...?  
-...Italien...?-Germany asked, concerned. He also looked younger.-Did something happen...?  
-...S-Santo Roma...?-Italy asked, shocked. Germany looked surprised at first. Then, he looked confused.  
-...W-wait...-He said, confused.-The name...Sound really nostalgic...-He continued, as he took a hand to his face. Then, he was shocked.-...I-I am young again...? What is going on here...?!  
...I can't believe it...  
...All this time...  
...Germania was Santo Roma...?  
...But, he never talked about it...  
...Did he...?  
-...Germania...-Italy said, a little sad.-Did you forget about being Santo Rome...? Your promise...? About me...?  
...Did you really forget everything...?  
-Italien...?-Germany was shocked.-What are you...?-He suddenly got a bad headache. A second later he was holding his head with his hands. It was hurting a lot.  
...V-ve...!  
-...G-Germania, I am sorry for asking so suddenly...!-Italy yelled in fright, as he started crying.-You don't have to make yourself remember, if it hurts you!-He became more frightened, when he saw that Germany stopped holding his head and looked blankly.-...G-Germania...? Are you okay...? Tell me you are okay...!  
...V-ve...  
...What did I do...?!  
...Now, Germania is...  
-...I am okay, Italia...-Germany said, in a strange tone.-I remembered about my past...-He continued, and became a little sad.-...I am sorry, that I made you wait for so long...I should have remembered it sooner...  
...V-ve...?  
...G-Germania remembered...?  
...  
-...I-it's okay!-Italy said, with a smile.-I am just glad that you kept your promise!  
-...T-thank you, Italia.-Germany said, while blushing a little.  
...He looks so cute like this~  
-Ah...!-Germany suddenly yelled in pain.  
-V-ve!-Italy started to worry again.-A-are you okay? Is your head still hurts...?!  
-I-I am fine...-Germany said, smiling a little.-Don't worry about it...!  
-...Are you sure...?-Italy asked, still a little concerned. Germany was in thought for a few seconds.  
-Ja.-Germany said, still smiling a little.-Now, didn't you promise to make me sweets...?  
...Sweets...?  
...Oh, right~  
-I am going to make them right away~-Italy said, as he skidded from the room.-A bunch of them~  
-Thank you...Italia...-Germany quietly said.-...I won't...Forget this...  
...V-ve...?


	4. Chapter 4

England's PoV:  
...  
...Okay, England...  
...Try to remember what happened yesterday...  
...  
...I do not remember using magic...  
...It may be something else that turned America little, then...  
...  
...Ah, now I remember...  
...I was looking at the sky...  
...While drinking rum...  
...And remembering...  
...  
...Those times...  
...  
...And then...  
...Stars started falling...  
...  
...I made a wish, did I not...?  
...I was so drunk then...  
...I did not really think this thought...  
...I hope there are no side effects...  
...  
...America started talking strangely...  
...Could it be...?  
...  
...No...  
...You can not be sure of that yet...  
...  
...I wonder what he is doing right now...  
-America?-England said as he searched for him.-America, where are you?  
-I am here, England.-A voice was heard right behind him. England turned around, and was shocked.-Did you need something?  
-...A-America?-England said shocked, as he looked at the soulless eyes, that looked up at him.-Were you tailing me for all this time?  
-Yes, England.-America said, in a strange tone.-I am waiting for your order.  
..."Order"...?  
...What does he mean by that...?  
-America, what are you talking about?-England asked, surprised.-What "Order"...?  
-I do not understand your question.-America said, still in a strange tone. He looked emotionless.-"A slave should follow his master's orders", is it not so?  
...  
...A-America...  
...  
...God...  
...What have I done...?!

China's PoV:  
...So, this is how Riben got little...  
...My wish got granted...  
...We could finally return to being a family...  
...Me and my cute di-di...  
...It's going to be great...!  
...We could have so much fun together...  
...  
...  
...But, why does it feel like...  
...He is afraid of me...?  
...  
-...C-Chugoku-san...?-A voice was suddenly heard. China looked at the boy, that was tugging on his sleeve.  
...Why does he still look scared...?  
-Yes, Riben...?-China asked, a little concerned.  
-...C-can I play outside...?-Japan asked, in a quiet voice.  
-Of course you can!-China said, then he went to open the front door.-Here, just don't be late for...  
-...G-gomenasai...-Japan said, and hit China on the head with something hard.  
...Ugh!  
-...R-Riben...?-China said, shocked. His vision started blacking out.-W-What are you...?  
-...Sayonara...-Japan said, as he dropped something with a clack and ran outside.  
...R-Riben...?  
...Why did you...?  
-...R-riben...!-China called, as he saw Japan's silhouette getting smaller and smaller.-D-don't...Go...  
...  
...Di-di...  
...  
...Why...?

Italy's PoV:  
...Ve~  
...My wish got granted~  
...Germania was Sancto Roma all along~  
...He kept his promise~  
...Now he remembers everything~  
...And, he still loves me~  
...I am so happy~  
...That I am going to make the tastiest sweets ever~  
...  
...V-ve...  
...I forgot to ask him about what his favorite sweets are...  
...Silly me...  
...  
...Ve~  
...I am going to ask him about it now~  
...  
...Germania is Sancto Roma~  
...And I love both of them very much~  
...Now I know they are the same~  
...And I am the happiest person alive~  
...Ve~  
-...Ja, Bruder.-A voice was heard.-I remembered everything now.  
...Ve...?  
...Germania...?  
-...Well, it seemed like that at first.-Germany's voice was heard. He sighed sadly.-...I am on borrowed time.  
...What...?  
-...Nein, I didn't tell Italia.-Germany's voice was heard.-You know how he is.  
...What is he talking about...?  
-...I know...-Germany's voice sounded very sad.-...But I can't do anything about it...-He said, and then coughed.  
...G-Germania...?  
-...I-I am okay, Bruder...-Germany's voice was a little shaky.-...For now, at least.  
...I-is he hurting...?  
-...No more than a hour...-Germany's voice was sad.-...I told you already, nothing could be done about it...  
...G-G-Germany...  
...A-are you...?  
-...I have a last request...-Germany's voice sounded serious.-...Ask England...To make Italia forget about me...Both Heiliges Rom and Deutschland...-He sighed, sadly.-...Please, bruder...You know it would be for the best...  
...N-no!  
-Don't you dare!-Italy yelled, as he threw open the door and ran thought it. Tears were streaming down his face.-I won't forgive you if you do!  
-...I-Italia...-Germany looked at him, shocked. He was still lying on the bed, with the covers on him. The telephone dropped from his hand.-Were you...?  
-Yes, I heard it all...-Italy said, still crying.-...Now, tell me what you are hiding!  
-...I-Italia...-Germany said sadly.-...I-I can't...  
...G-Germania...  
-...Then...-Italy said, as he walked to Germany. Then he took off the covers.-I will...W-w..  
...W-what is...  
...T-this...?  
...T-there are...  
...S-so many cuts and wounds...  
...  
...A-and...  
...T-that big...  
...B-b-bleeding wound...!


	5. Chapter 5

England's PoV:  
...  
...Not this...  
...  
...Neither is this...  
...  
...Not this one either...  
...  
...No...  
...  
...No!  
...  
...Gah...!  
..Bloody hell!  
...No matter how much I search...!  
...I can not find any bloody spell that can actually help!  
...  
...I even called Norway and Romania about it!  
And they do not know what to do, either!  
-England, why are you throwing books around?-America asked, as he was standing behing England. His voice still sounded emotionless.-You are destroying them like that.  
-...America...?-England asked surprised. Then he sighed with sadness.-...You were standing behind me, for all this time, were you not?  
...Just like a statue...  
...  
...God...!  
...If only I did not make that wish...  
...America would still be...  
...His usual happy self...  
...With that loud laught of his...  
...With his stupid ideas...  
...And with his inability to sense the mood...  
...  
...It was so annoying before...!  
...  
...But now...  
...I miss it so much...  
...  
...I miss America...  
...I miss the annoying America...  
...That I loved so much...  
...  
-Why are you crying?-America asked blankly. England turned to him.  
...He is like an emotionless puppet...  
...And it is all because of me!  
...  
-...A-America...-England said, as he started he hugged America.-I am sorry...I am so sorry...!  
...Because of me...  
...B-because of me...  
-England?-America asked, still emotionless.-What are you doing?  
...A-America...  
...  
...I am sorry...!  
...I am so, so sorry...!  
...  
...Please...  
...I beg of you...  
...Please, turn back to the way you were!

China's PoV:  
-...Riben!-China called, as he ran around.-Riben!-He was becoming worried.-Riben, answer me, please...  
...Riben...  
...Where are you...?  
...Do you know, how many hours, have I already searched for you...?  
...Do you know, how worried I became about you, durring all this time...?  
...  
...Why did you look so scared of me...?  
...Why did you run away...?  
...  
...You are my little di-di...  
...And I love you...  
...No matter what you do...  
...No matter what happens...  
...It would never change...  
...  
...So, why...?  
...Riben...  
...Why...?  
...Why are you running from me...?  
...  
...A cliff...  
...  
...Someone is...  
...There...  
-Riben...?-China said hopefuly, as he saw Japan by the edge of it. Then, he began running to him.-Riben!  
-...S-stay away!-Japan yelled in fright. He took a step back, towards the edge.  
-...Di-di...-China said sadly, as he stopped running.-...Why...Why are you so afraid of me...?-He cried.-I am your Ge-ge...So, why...?  
...Why...?  
...What did I do, to make you so afraid of me...?  
-...S-stop rying!-Japan suddenly said, his face a little mad. He uncousciously took a step back.-I don't even know you!  
...  
...R-riben...?  
-W-why shourden't I run away from someone who kiddnapped me..?-Japan said. He uncousciously took another step back. He was now, one step away from falling of a cliff.-And brought me into a strange prace...?  
...R-riben...  
...What are you saying...?  
...Don't you...  
...Remember me...?  
...  
...Did you...?  
-...Riben...Di-di...-China said sadly, as he slowly started walking to him.-Did you forget everything...?  
-What are you tarking about...?-Japan looked confused. Then he became scared, as he saw China a step away from him.-...S-stay back...!  
...Riben...  
...You...  
...Really forgot everything...  
...  
...Is this all happening...  
...Because of that wish...?  
...Because of me...?  
...  
...Maybe, Riben didn't want to be my di-di ever again...  
...That's why, when he became small...  
...He just forgot everything...  
...  
-...W-why are you suddenry crying...?-Japan asked, scared.-...S-stop it, you are making my head hurt!  
-...R-riben...?-China looked at him surprised. Japan uncousciously took a step back, and started falling.-Di-di!-China desperately reached forward.  
...  
...I got his hand...  
...Thank god...!  
-Riben, are you okay...?-China asked hopefully. Then he saw that Japan was uncouscious.-...Di-di...?-China pulled him up, and lie him down on his knees.  
...Why...?  
...Why is he suddenly uncouscious...?  
...  
-Riben...?-China tried, starting to get worried, again.-Can you hear me...?-There was no responce.-Di-di...?-He shaked him a little. Still no response.  
...Why isn't he waking up...?  
...  
...Oh no...  
...He...  
...He is...  
...He is starting to disappear!  
-Riben, wake up this instant! Do you hear me?!-China said, as he desperatelly shaked him. Japan was becoming more and more transparent by the second.-This is not funny! Do you know how worried I am right now?-He shaked him some more, and even started to pinch him.-Di-di, please, wake up! I don't want you to disappear!  
...  
...It's not helping...  
...And Riben looks more transparent now...!  
...Is he really going to...?  
...  
...I can't let that happen!  
-Riben! You said that you are country of the rising sun! Was that just a joke to you?! Didn't you want to live a full life?!-China yelled, as he shaked Japan some more.-You even said that I was where the sun set! It was rude of you, but it was the truth!-He continued, as he started crying.-I am ancient and have already fulfiled a lot in my long life! Where, you are still young, there is a lot you can still do! I should be the first to go! Not you!  
...  
...Damn it all...  
...My words don't reach him at all!  
...  
...At this rate...  
...Riben will...  
...  
...No...  
...  
...No!  
-Di-di, don't go!-China yelled, as he saw that Japan has completely disappeared.-...Don't...Go...

Italy's PoV:  
...  
...V-v-ve...  
...Those wounds...  
...There are so many...  
...  
...Especially...  
...T-that one...  
...  
...Germania...  
...He is...  
...He is...  
...Dying!  
...  
...And it's all my fault!  
...Because I made that wish...  
...Because I-I...  
-Germania! I am so sorry! I am so sorry!-Italy cried, as he tore up his flag, and started to bandage Germany's wounds.-Because I couldn't see that you are Sancto Roma I made that stupid wish and now you are dying and I don't know what to do! And there is so much blood! And the bandage became red already! And...!  
-Italia...-Germany tried to get his attention.  
-Why didn't I notice it?!-Italy cried, as he changed the bandage, since it became bloody.-Your eyes are the same! Your hair is the same! Your personality is the same! Even your body build is the same! You just lost your memories! And I still couldn't recognize you! How could I have been so blind?!  
-Italia!-Germany tried to get his attention, again.  
-And then, I made that stupid wish! It wasn't enough for me that you were always saving me! And being my friend! And the love of my life!-Italy cried some more. Changing a bandage once more.-And now you are small! And you remember your past! But you are mortaly hurt, and dying! And it's all my fault! And I am sorry! And I wish I never made that wish! And for things to go back to the way they were before my stupid wish! And...!  
-ITALIEN!-Germany yelled as loud as he could, in his current state. Italy looked at him, surprised.-...Stop blaming yourself...  
...V-ve...?  
...  
...B-but...  
-B-b-but, you are dying!-Italy cried.-A-And it's because of me!-He cried some more.-I-I am the one who is killing you!  
...If not for me...!  
-...Italia...It's okay...I don't mind...-Germany said with a strange tone.-...Back then, at the fight with Francia...I was mortally wounded...I should have died...Back then...But I didn't...-He continued, still in a strange tone.-I feel into a coma...Forgot my past...And, became Germania...  
...V-ve...?  
-...We finally meet again...After many centuries...And became close...-Germany said, with a nostalgic smile.-...I finally had a friend...Even if it was for a while...I was still happy...I have lived a full life...I made a lot memories...And you were always...Always with me...-He made a sad face expression.-Even when..."We"...I...Did so many...Horrible things...You were still by my side...You never left...Until you had to be forced to...And even then...You fought back...So much...And for someone...Like me...  
...Germania!  
-Of course I did! I couldn't just leave you alone!-Italy yelled, in tears.-You were hurting! You were hurting so much! I could see it in your eyes!  
-...I-Italia...-Germany said, surprised.-...Y-you...  
-...I saw it all...The sadness...The anguish...The hopelessness...-Italy said, sadly.-Ever since that...Monster...Started the..."War"...You hid your feeling behind a stoic face...-He explained, getting sadder.-But, your eyes...They were different...I could still see your real feelings behind them...I knew, that if I wasn't by your side...You would just break down...  
...And you did break down...  
...Hard...  
...  
...After I was forced to become their ally...  
...  
...?  
...Germania...?  
-Germania?-Italy said scared, as he saw that Germany stopped responding.-Germania! Stay with me!  
-...I-Italia...I...-Germany said, as he suddenly started crying, hard.-...I am a bad person...I did so many horrible things! Way too many to count!-He yelled.-But still...You...You still care about me! You stay by my side! You can't leave me alone!-He began crying harder.-Why...Does someone like me...Has such a good friend...?! Why don't you just leave me to die...!?-He was interrupted by a slap to his face.-...I-Italia...?  
-...D-don't you dare talk like that!-Italy said mad, with tears streaming down his face.-You did a lot of horrible things?! So did I! All of us did! At some point of our long lives!-He explained.-And if you think, even for a second, that I would leave you alone because of that, then you are wrong!  
...Stupid Germania!  
I can't leave you!  
...  
...Especially not now...!  
...When you are...  
...Y-you are...  
...  
...Dying...  
-...Thank you...-Germany said, with a strange face expression.-...I am glad...That I have...Someone like you...By my side...-He smiled a little. -...Thank you...For...Everything...  
-...Germania, you don't need to thank...-Italy suddenly paused, as he saw that Germany stopped responding.-Germania...? You are not paying attention, just like before, right...?-He asked hopefully. He was meet with silence.-...G-Germania, stop playing around...You are way too serious for that...!  
...R-right...  
...Germania is just playing around...  
...He is...  
...Isn't he...?  
...V-ve...  
...Doesn't he know how worried I get...?!  
-G-germania, it's not funny.-Italy said, in a strange voice.-So, stop it, okay?-There was no responce. Then, he started shaking Germany.-I said, it's not funny!  
...Why do you continue to...?  
...  
...Why does Germania feels colder...?  
...Why can't I feel his heart beating...?  
...  
...H-he can't be...  
...D-d-dead...?!  
...  
...No!  
-You are not dead, Germania! You can't be dead!-Italy cried, as he shook Germany some more.-You can't be! Not now! Not when I still have so many things to tell you! To ask you about!-He cried some more.-You can't die and just leave me alone!  
...Again...  
...  
...Y-you can't...!  
...Didn't you promise to protect me...?  
...  
...Why...  
Are you leaving me all alone...?  
...  
...I...  
...I made you leave...  
...Y-you are dead now...  
...Because of my stupid wish...  
...  
...And still...  
...You thanked me...  
...And smiled for...  
...  
-G-germania, don't smile like that...Especially not at me...-Italy cried, as he took Germany's face in his hands.-There is nothing to smile about...Because...-He said, in sadness and regret.-...I-I killed you myself...With my stupid wish...  
...It's my fault...  
...  
...It's all my fault...  
...  
...I killed my best friend...  
...I killed my love...  
...It was me...  
...I did it...  
...  
...I DID IT!  
...  
...Oh god...  
...What have I done...?!


	6. Chapter 6

Six days afterwards...  
Inside of a church...  
"Two Steps From Hell-Eternal Sorrow" could be heard...  
As the place was filled in depression...  
And hopelessness...  
Of the nations...  
That remained behind...

-Germania! Germania!-Italy cried, as he was shaking Germany's body(Inside a casket)."Ryandan-Tears of an angel", was heard in the distance.-You can't be dead! Wake up, please! Wake up!  
-Stupid potato bastard! Went and fucking died!-Romano yelled, as he stood near the casket.-Why did you fucking die?! Don't you see how depressed you made my stupid fratello?!  
-...Stop it, Roma...-Spain said, in sadness.-He can't hear you...  
-I don't fucking care!-Romano yelled some more.-He made my fratello sad! That stupid potato bastard!  
-Stupid west...! Died just like that!-Prussia cried.-...So unawesome...  
-Austria, this is...-Hungary said in sadness, as she looked at the scene.-...Ita will...  
-...I know...-Austria said, also in sadness.-...This is horrible...  
-...Please...-Italy cried.-...I will give up anything...Just...-He dropped on his knees, with his hands holding the casket.-...Please...Wake up...  
Then, there was a loud yell of anquish and more loud, desperate crying...

-...Riben...! Riben...!-China cried, as he was clutching Japan's flag. "Icon for hire-The grey" could be heard in the distance.-...Why did you have to disappear...?! Did you hate being my di-di that much...?!  
-...There...There...Little Kitay...-Russia said, as he gave him a hug.-...You can cry into my shoulder...  
-...Stupid...Riben...!-China cried.-...Stupid...Di-di!-He sounded heartbroken.-Stupid...Wish...-He began crying more.-I shouldn't have made it! I was the one who killed...!  
-Shhh...It's not your fault...-Russia said quietly.-You didn't know this would happen...  
-...B-but...I...-China cried some more.-I...!  
-Teacher looks like a mess.-Hong Kong said, in sadness.-...Can't blame him...  
-...He is not the only one...-South Korea said.-They also...Took it hard...  
-...Japan is dead...-Taiwan was repeating.-...Japan is dead...  
-...Hey...Tynisia...-Greece said in a strange tone.-...Want to...?  
-...No...-Turkey said, also in a strange tone.-...I don't have any energy...Yunanistan...  
-...It's so...Quiet...Here...-Greece said, in a strange tone.-...Too...Quiet...  
-...It...Sure is...-Turkey said, in a strange tone.-...It sure is...  
Then, there was a feeling of great loss, filling the air...

-...Oh god...America...-England said in grief, as he looked on the body in his hands. "Linkin Park-Numb" could be heard in the distance.-...What have I done...?!  
-...Anglettere...-France said sadly, as he was standing next to him.-You did what you had...  
-No!-England yelled.-I killed him! I killed America!  
-No you didn't!-France yelled.-He was already "Dead", and you know it!-He continued, sadly.-He was a shell of his self...  
-...I know...He wasn't "America" anymore...-England said sadly, as he looked at America's body.-But...I still...Killed him...!-He started crying, as he held the body closer. -I took his life!  
-...A-Anglettere...-France said sadly, a little shaken from the breakdown.-Stop blaming yourself...You didn't have a choice...!  
-...I..."Didn't have a choice"...?-England said, with a strange voice.-If not for my bloody wish...None of this would have happened...!  
-...Anglettere, you know that...!-France started saying, but then stopped, as he saw England's face expression of "...Don't...Please, don't...".-...Anglettere...  
Then, there was an uncomfortable, gravely silence...


End file.
